by my own hand
by Royal Court Jester
Summary: what do you do, if you find your loved one in that situation? Takumi, darkfic one-shot


**A/N: this one shot story, I'm sure you're thinking now "why this dude is posting a new story he should be updating _the smile that lurks in the dark"_, well I just need to write this, I promise I'll update soon.**

**Summary:** what do you do, if you find your loved one in that situation? Takumi, darkfic one-shot

**Disclaimer:** I hate to write this over and over again, I got one in my profile that applies to all my stories. Don't own digimon that's it .

**By my own hand**

Here I am, sitting on the floor with my lover's head in my lap, we are in the kitchen of her house, her dad is laying on a pool of blood, her mother is crying in a corner in the living room, my lovely Zoe, her beautiful emerald green eyes, always full of life and hope are now closed to everyone, her tears are drying now, she's smiling, I...I have a revolver in my right hand, why this shit happen to us?.

_FLASHBACK _

_three weeks ago_

19 years old Takuya Kanbara and 19 year old Izumi Orimoto "Zoe" as everybody called her, were dating by three months now, they were leaving out from the movie theater after watching a movie, Takuya was hugging Zoe from her back resting his head on her shoulders she had placed her hands on his.

"do you liked the movie babe?" Takuya whisper to her ear

"yes I do...it was kind of sad but it had a happy ending" Zoe reply

"well that's why people called it drama" Takuya said

"yeah I know" she said kissing him in the lips and he returned the kiss

"want me to take you home now?

She looked at her watch, 12:00 am "nah, it's too early, the park is just over there let's take a walk"

"OK, babe" Takuya agreed

they where walking in the park, Zoe hugging Takuya's right arm resting her head on his shoulder, admiring the stars, the trees and the little nocturnal animals, they sat on a bench and talk about anything

for at least two hours, then they where petting and kissing for another forty minutes until Takuya's cellphone rang, Takuya looked to see who it was, it was his mother, normally he just ignore it but when his mom get angry she was like a demon.

"hello?" Takuya answer his cellphone

"oh hi mom....well yes but....ok I'll be there now" Takuya hang up his phone

"was your mom angry?" Zoe asked

"yeah but she will be mad if I don't answer the phone" Takuya said rolling his eyes

Zoe looked again at her watch 2:45 am. "I guess it's time anyway" Zoe said with a sad face

"don't worry I'll see you again in the Monday" Takuya try to cheer her up

"i know" Zoe smiled

they get to Takuya's car, a good car, not a new one but not an old one, a Mustang '98, it was from Takuya's father, it was in pretty good state in fact it looks like a new one. Takuya opened the passenger door to Zoe and then he enter his car from the other door and drive her to her home.

When they arrive to her house all the lights were off and his house was dark, Zoe seemed relieved to this, for some reason. Takuya stop the car, get out of it and open the door to Zoe, taking her hand to help her out of it. They give a soft kiss in their lips and say good bye. Before Takuya could enter in his car again Zoe yelled at him.

"hey Taki, Monday?" Zoe

"yep, Monday" Takuya replied

Monday

Takuya and Zoe where giving another walk to the park, they loved that place too much, it was peaceful and lonely, that gives them enough time to do whatever they like before someone pass through there.

They were again, petting and kissing each other on a bench until the alarm of Takuya's watch started to rang.

"what's the alarm for?" Zoe ask

"uh well it's because I promise to be back at midnight this time, my mom is a monster when she is mad at me" Takuya replied

Zoe was looking to the ground now "oh, ok then"

"uh, is something wrong babe?" Takuya asked her

"n-no nothing, let's go home" Zoe replied

"ok then" Takuya said

when they arrive her home the lights were on, Zoe seemed nervously, when she stand in the front door just about to touch the knob the door open, it was her father he seemed to be pissed, he glared to Zoe who didn't look him and rush to enter the house, Takuya made a little smile and wave a hand to her dad but he just glare at him and shut the door. "jeez her dad gives me creeps" Takuya though, after that he left to his house. The next days go very well until...

_END OF FLASHBACK_

why? Why she didn't tell me this before? I would help her, this could be avoided in many ways...I guess I understand now, no matter what they do to you, no matter what they are, you're parents are your parents and you always loved them no matter what.

_FLASH BACK AGAIN _

_three hours ago_

"oh Taki the dinner was wonderful" Zoe said putting her arms around his neck

"glad you like it" Takuya said with his hands in her waist

"but... it surely was very expensive, I don't want you to spend all your money in me" Zoe said

"don't worry about that, I know the owner it's a friend of the family, now it's a little late, I'll take you home" Takuya said

"can we...do something before that?" Zoe

"I don't now you kn-"Zoe put a finger on his lips

"i promise you like this" Zoe said making a smile and Takuya smirk

moments later they where in the back seat of the Mustang, kissing and removing the clothes one from another until they were completely naked, it was also when Takuya noticed some bruises and scars on her back, stomach and chest, her beautiful body was marked for those horrible things.

"Zoe what happened to you?" Takuya's voice was shaking

Zoe tried to look to another way than Takuya's eyes "I-I-I fall from the stairs the other day" Zoe replied nervously, of course Takuya was no fool, he didn't bought that but he let her be this time. After that well they have sex (I'm not good describing those things and that would turn this story in a lemon)

two hours and a half passed, they arrive at Zoe's house it was 2 am surprisingly the lights were on again

usually after midnight her parents were sleep, Zoe get out the car and the same thing happened like that Monday, but this time Takuya parked the car in the corner of the street, he grab his dad's revolver from the glove compartment, he hope not to use it, he get put the car and sneak his way to one of the Zoe's house windows, what he saw, it what he fear most, her dad was beating Zoe and her mom, Takuya couldn't see that anymore his anger grew each hit, he should call the police but he was angry he act without thinking, he go the front door and turn the knob but it was locked, he shoot to the knob and kicked the door to open it, everybody stared at him while he aim to Mr. Orimoto's chest. Zoe was on the floor with blood in her lips, her mother was in the living room crying in a corner.

"what you want kid?! Get out of my house!" Mr. Orimoto said with a nervous tone in his voice

"oh..I'm gonna get out AFTER I KILL YOU!" Takuya yells to him

*BOOM* Takuya shoot him and Mr. Orimoto fell to the ground still breathing, Takuya prepared to shoot him again, but someone grab his leg, it was Zoe

"please Takuya don't, that's enough" Zoe said hugging the leg of his lover

"why Zoe, why I should let this bastard live?!, to beat you again?!" Takuya said

"no, but if you kill him, you'll not be better than he is" Zoe replied

Takuya stop aiming at her father and closed his eyes for a moment, to think in what to do, moments later he made a decision.

"sorry babe, but this is for your own good" Takuya said aiming again to Mr. Orimoto

"NO TAKUYA WAIT!" Zoe said as she user all her strength to crawl on top of his father *BOOM* but it was too late Takuya shoot again but Zoe was in the middle, the bullet entered from her back and came out of her chest, not loosing any force the bullet reached it's original target, Mr. Orimoto's head.

"ZOE!!" Takuya slide to catch her before she fall to the ground, he put her head and back on his lap.

"oh Zoe why?!why?!" Takuya said crying

"c-c-cause he's my...father and I still love him" *cough**cough* Zoe replied with difficulty

"don't talk babe, don't talk" Takuya don't know what to do

Zoe touch one of his cheeks "Taki, I always love...you" her hand fall and her eyes loose their sparkle.

"Zoe?ZOE?!" Takuya cried and scream with pain for his loss, Zoe had died.

_PRESENT at the beginning of the story_

I don't know what to do, my anger, my stupidity did this, if only...if only I listened to her, I can hear some sirens, someone must have called the police, I can't live without you Zoe, you were all to me in this world. _Takuya lean to her forehead and give a soft kiss._

"POLICE, DROP THE GUN!" an officer

"we will be together in this world or in the another" Takuya though and put his revolver aiming to his temple

"I SAID, DROP IT!" officer yells again

Takuya pull the trigger *BOOM*

THE END

**A/N: well that was it, I think a piece of mi mind and feelings are here but don't worry I only have suicidal thoughts like 3 times a day hehehe, I'm not sure about the rate and genre, can someone help me with that? . Please review, it only takes 30 seconds of your life even less**


End file.
